


Dean 98

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: A Depressing Side [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Tablet, Fighting, Killing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Behind the scene of Naomi forcing Castiel to kill Dean.





	Dean 98

Cas stood with a sword in his hand, “I can't.” His voice breaking. “You can do it Castiel.” Naomi encourage. “I can't, I just can't!” He dropped the sword covering his eyes with his hands. 

Naomi picked up his sword and placed it in his hands. “Kill him, Castiel.” Cas looked up tears in his eyes as he stared at the green eyed man. 

“Please, I can't kill Dean!” He looked into his verdant eyes. Naomi grabbed the sword from Cas plunging it into Dean’s heart. Cas cried out dropping next to Dean's body.

“Castiel move on.” Naomi pulled Cas to his feet as another Dean appeared. “Cas are you okay?” The next Dean asked worriedly, Cas cried even more. He clutched the angel blade in his hand bringing it to Dean's heart. 

Dean gasped, blood coming from his mouth as fell into Cas’ arms. Cas dropped the blade holding Dean tightly, but not for long as Dean disappeared too soon. Cas was forced to do this again and again and again. Cas cried each time, a part of his heart breaking with every Dean he killed. 

Till he turned the blade to himself, tears streaming down his face. “Castiel!” Naomi grabbed the blade from his hand before he could end himself. Cas stormed away hiding in a corner of the room, not being able to continue. “Pick yourself up and do what you're meant to do!” Naomi commanded. 

Cas slowly stood up walking over to the newest Dean. “Cas what are you doing? Cas wait.” Dean held up his hands to stop Cas. Tears streaming down Cas’ face he slit Dean’s throat watching the life drain out of him. “D-Dean, I'm sorry.” Naomi smiled from the background, “good job Castiel.” 

Cas watched as the blood drenched Dean disappeared. He did that again, 60 times to be exact. Each time killing him inside. He started to get angry each time he saw another Dean pop up, he was tired of killing him.

But he did, every time. Even if he felt like dying he still did it. “Cas wait, please.” Dean pleaded, but Cas didn't want to hear it. Knowing if he heard anymore he would surely break. 20 more Dean's followed, each the same. Cas finally stopped crying probably around the 80s he killed Dean with ease. “Cas.” He watched him drop, “Castiel! Wait.” Another down. “Please, wait.” Another dead. “Wait Cas I-” he fell to the ground throat slit.  
“Very good Castiel. Now go get me that angel tablet.” Cas was snapped back to earth, Sam and Dean looked at him confused, “Cas you okay?” Dean asked confused. 

Cas slowly nodded, “yeah I'm good.” But he wasn't, “Hand it to me.” Dean backed away, “what?” Castiel’s eyes flashed blue, “the angel tablet” Dean couldn’t believe what was happening. “You know I can’t Cas.” Cas threw him against the wall, watching as blood poured from his nose and lips. 

Cas punched Dean in the face, hoping to just beat him enough to get the tablet. Apparently that wouldn’t do, Dean was fighting back as best as he could. 

Dean fell to his knees in front of Cas, he couldn’t let Dean leave with the tablet, his blade fell from his sleeve with ease. “Cas wait no please, w-we need you...I need you…” Cas felt his heart drop he felt sick to his stomach. 

He dropped the blade he was about to use on Dean. He shook his head, “Dean I-I’m so sorry.” He touched Dean to heal his horrible wounds the angel had inflicted upon him. 

“Cas wait-“ but it was too late, Cas had already flown off as a failure, a mistake, a disappointment.

The once great leader couldn’t do it.


End file.
